Fade to Black
by SweetGA07
Summary: Beaten but not broken, Savannah Eason tries her best to move on from the man who nearly killed her but he isn't ready to let her go. Can a new man in her life help or will she lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, It has been forever since I have written a story. Please be gentle. I only own the Ocs that you have never seen in the WWE. Savannah Eason is my own creation. Audrey and Lyssa being to the people they are based on. So please read and Enjoy. Be kind to me. Do not kill the muse please. Thank you!**

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror looking at her body. The bruises were fading still very visible for everyone to see. She ran her finger tips over her stomach and winched as pain shot through her core area. Memories seem to flood her mind as she closed her eyes.

"Why must you make me do this?" Joe shouted as he backed handed his girlfriend. "You always know the right buttons to push don't you Savannah?" he added.

She winched as she touched her jaw. She tasted blood as she noticed her lip was busted. Joe just shook his head as he watched her try to get up. Savannah closed her eyes as she tried to get up from the floor but let out a gasp as Joe kicked her back down to the floor.

"You will not get up unless I say so." Joe said with a hiss.

"You are not my father." Savannah replied before she could stop her self.

As the words came out of her mouth she quickly regretted them. Joe snapped his head towards her with a look of pure anger. Savannah tried her best to quickly get up but was grabbed by her hair causing her to hiss.

"You belong to me, no one will EVER want you." Joe said as he got close to her face. "You are worthless. No one would even know who you are if it was not for me!"

Before she could say anything else, Joe brought his fist to her stomach causing her to hiss in pain. Joe just laughed as he pushed his girlfriend against the wall with a hard thud.

"Remember who brought you to Florida." Joe stated as he touched her lip that was bleeding. "I brought you into this company and I'm sure as hell I can make sure you ever go anywhere near the main roster."

"I got into the company by doing a try out match." Savannah said as she stared into his eyes. "You only mentioned my name." She added.

Joe just smirked as he slapped her across the face once more causing her face to turn. A hand print appeared instantly, Savannah closed her eyes not wanting to look at the man in front of her.

"Watch how you speak to me." Joe said in her ear. "I promise you Savannah, I can break your bones with out much problem. Did you forget how that wrist of yours got broke?"

She remained silent but let out a scream as he threw her away from the wall into the floor. She hit the edge of the coffee table causing her to groan while holding her stomach.

"Get up Savannah." Joe said as he walked slowly towards her. "NOW!"

Gasping for air, She held onto her stomach trying to get up. He laughed at her pain as she held her self up with shaky knees.

"You are pathetic." Joe said as he looked at her. "What did I ever see in you?"

Savannah just whimpered as he grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. He tighten his grip on her as she let out small gasp.

"What? Can't take it?" asked Joe as he stared at her.

She just remained quiet but was breathing heavy. He just laughed as he looked towards the hotel room door and threw her up against with a hard thud from her head hitting it.

"Come on Savannah, I dare you to make a sound." Roman said with a hiss. "No one is going to come to your rescue."

Before she could even think, her eyes tighten as he punched with full force in the stomach. He watched her fall to the floor landing on her side. She just curled up in a ball praying that he would just leave and never come back.

"Poor Savannah, no one even cares." Joe said as he pushed her over onto her back.

He went to say something else but stopped as a knock on the door interrupted. Silently Savannah was saying a pray and screaming for help on the inside.

"Who is it?" Joe asked as he looked through the peephole.

"It's Audrey, you over grown gorilla."

He groaned at the comment while looking down at his girlfriend who remained quiet.

"Savannah is sleeping." Joe shouted as he looked through the hole again.

Audrey stood there with her arms crossed and glaring.

"Come back later." Joe said with a hiss.

Without another word, Audrey walked off leaving twosome alone once more. Savannah held onto the carpet trying to move away from the man she had grown to hate instead of love.

"I am going to be going to the gym." Joe said as he watched Savannah crawl away from him. "Don't you dare open this door for anyone. If I come back and find out that someone was here. That beating you just got, I promise it make it look like it was playful. Do you hear me?"

Savannah just nodded her head as he grabbed the bag from beside the door. Within a matter of seconds he was gone and she let out scream she had been holding in. She held onto the bed and pulled herself up trying to muffle the sound but a few a sounds slipped.

"Oh god please kill me." Savannah said as she held onto the sheets tighter to keep herself steady.

She went to walk but her knees buckled under her own weight and she hit the floor hard. Savannah just let the tears fall onto the carpet. She let out a gasp as the hotel room door opened.

"I know your not aslee." Audrey stated as she walked through the door only to stop her her tracks. "Oh shit Savannah!"

Savannah just cried even harder once her friend reached her. Audrey turned her friend over slowly allowing her professional work life to come into play.

"Savannah what happened?" asked Audrey as she slowly looked her friend over. "Did Joe do this?"

Without answering the question, Savannah looked away from her friend crying even harder than before. Audrey took a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello, my name Audrey James I work for WWE." Audrey said trying to remain calm. " I have a 27 year old female who has been badly beaten. I need ambulance right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, It has been forever since I have written a story. Please be gentle. I only own the Ocs that you have never seen in the WWE. Savannah Eason is my own creation. Audrey and Lyssa being to the people they are based on. So please read and Enjoy. Be kind to me. Do not kill the muse please. Thank you!**

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Savannah jumped at the sudden voice and smiled when she saw her friend Lyssa standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Sorry mean to scare ya." Lyssa said as she held her hands up. "Audrey sent me to check on you."

She gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Got to love momma bear." Savannah said as she pulled the long sleeves down over her arms. "I am doing alright I suppose. I leave just about every day thinking that he is going to come walking through through any door of any room I'm in."

Lyssa had only recent learned about the personal hell her friend had been living in for over three years.

"No one is going to let him get near you Savannah." replied Lyssa as she followed her friend out of the bathroom.

Savannah just remained silent as she always had done. Lyssa shook her head, this was not the girl she first met. The once lively and in your face girl was gone. The person she saw just a shell. Savannah slowly turned around and looked at her friend.

"What is on the agenda today?" asked Savannah causing Lyssa to smile a little bit. "Oh god, don't tell me that Audrey has something planned that I might kill her for later."

Lyssa just laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"No, not that I am aware of." replied Lyssa with a shrug. "Last I heard, she had to check Almas's knee while you were suppose to be doing an interview day."

Savannah groaned she had forgotten the interview completely.

"I can see if maybe we can move it." Lyssa said looking at her. "I am sure that the company will understand. Do they know?"

"No, they think that I got into a car accident over the weekend."replied Savannah causing Lyssa to groan at the comment. "What?"

Lyssa grabbed one of the hand held mirrors and showed Savannah her own face.

"I can't believe they think this happened from a car wreck." Lyssa said shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell them the truth?" She added.

Savannah just chuckled a little bit and shook her head as she closed the mirror.

"You and I both know that the higher ups in the company will not believe an up and comer over their prized talent." Savannah said as she tried to brush her own hair but winched with pain. "Their prized Roman Regins is a woman beater. Never in their eyes."

Lyssa took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Do they know anything?" asked Lyssa asked as Savannah's face remained blank. "I would assume that is a no."

Savannah went to reply but stopped and froze as a knock on the door brought fear through out her whore body. Lyssa noticed the reaction and sighed as she walked towards the door. She opened the door to show Audrey standing there with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon sunshines."

Lyssa smiled while Savannah let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Savannah, he is not going to bother you." Audrey said looking at her friend. "The restraining order we have in place is full protection. He can't even if he wanted to." she added.

Savannah just remaining quiet as both women in front of her just wanted to help. Both women just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Audrey, Did you forget about something?" asked Lyssa causing her friend to raise an eye brow at her. "Savannah has an interview today."

"Shit!" shouted Audrey causing Savannah to laugh a little bit. "I honestly thought that I spoke with Sarah about changing it. I can try to talk with her."

Savannah just held her hand up and waved her friend statement.

"I will do the interview." replied Savannah with a slight nod. "I am sure that we can find someone who can hide the bruises."

"If your sure." replied Audrey.

All she did was nod at her two friends. Lyssa just smiled as she touched her friend's shoulder.

"I can do your makeup and hair." Lyssa offered with a smile. "I am pretty sure that Audrey can help with the outfits. I mean she seems like she has good taste."

Audrey rolled her eyes at the comment causing Savannah to laugh a little bit.

"Come on then, we have a less than two hours to get this girl ready." Audrey said walking towards her friend's closet. "We got to make NXT proud."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, It has been forever since I have written a story. Please be gentle. I only own the Ocs that you have never seen in the WWE. Savannah Eason is my own creation. Audrey and Lyssa being to the people they are based on. So please read and Enjoy. Be kind to me. Do not kill the muse please. Thank you!**

* * *

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Savannah."

She smiled at the interviewer and nodded.

"It was no problem." Savannah said as she stood up from the sit next towards the ring.

Savannah looked up to see Lyssa standing against the wall close to the door with a smirk.

"Do you think you will be alright to return to the ring soon?" Sara Amato asked causing Savannah to turn to look at her trainer. "I mean with the wreck being a few weeks ago. I understand that you may be sore."

Savannah smiled and nodded.

"I am assuming you area waiting for me to say no?" asked Savannah while Sara just kept a straight face. "I don't mind getting back in the ring. I am waiting for the normalize to start again."

Sara raised an eye brow.

"It was just a car wreck. They are normal for everyone." replied Sara as Savannah just nodded her head. "We need to get together with everyone and talk. We need to plan a come back and figure out how they want you to be approached. Paul was wanting you in the title picture before the accident"

Both Lyssa and Savannah were shocked by the comment.

"You didn't know?" asked Sara while Savannah only shook her head no. "Paul said he spoke with Joe about and he stated he would let you know. Guess it slipped his mind. How is that relationship going?" unaware of the situation.

Lyssa saw Savannah's body tense up at the question.

"We have ended things." replied Savannah catching Sara off guard. "We both figured it was best if we ended things. He wanted different things than I."

Lyssa's blood was boiling as Savannah kept lying about the truth between her and now ex. Sara looked over at Lyssa with a confused look.

"I figured the two of you would last. But hey, everything happens for a reason." replied Sara who gave a small smile. "But I want you to come with me Savannah, I want to take you to meet with Matt about returning. Lyssa you might want to go see if any of the guys need need alterations."

Both Savannah and Sara walked off leaving Lyssa standing there with a glare in her eyes. Audrey walked up to her friend with a raised eye brow.

"What is your problem?" asked Audrey as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Someone piss in your cornflakes this morning?"

Lyssa cut her eyes over towards her and hissed. Audrey just laughed and smiled.

"I am sick and tired of her defending him." Lyssa said pushing aware from the ring. "He did things to her that no man should EVER do. If I see him, I'll personally rip his balls off."

"No you won't." replied Audrey as she stared at her with a serious look. "She is not defending him. She is trying her best to keep together and not break. That girl went through hell."

Lyssa just stood there shaking her head.

"She might be trying to keep together but she is trying to make him out to be a saint." replied Lyssa with a hiss. "That damn man needs his ass beat from here to Cuba and back." she added.

Audrey couldn't help but laugh at the comment and nodded in agreement.

"As much as I agree with that. We both know that no one will mention it to anyone." Audrey said causing Lyssa to look at her with a raised eye brow. "Not even you Lyssa. She is handling it the way she wants to. All we can do is support her. The restraining order is in place and that is all she wants for now. Until she is ready to do anything else we remain silent."

Lyssa knew better than to try to start a fight with group's momma bear.

"She'll handle things when she is ready Lyssa." Audrey said touching her friend's arm. "We both know how stubborn she is. It takes time. Before we know she'll be ready to talk about things even more. Til then we will have to be patient."

"That woman is not who she use to be." Lyssa replied with a glare. "That man sorry boy, changed her. He pretty much killed her spirit."

Audrey knew she was right but remained silent.

"That son of a bitch is one of the worst people on the planet to me. Joe needs his ass kicked period." Lyssa said as she headed towards the door.

Audrey took a deep breath and nodded.

"I agree whole hundred percent." Audrey said as she followed her. "And he will get what is coming to him. But in the mean time there is nothing we can do about it. We keep our promise to keep quiet about til she is ready talk to someone other than us. Lyssa that is what we are suppose to do as friends."

"It is not fair." replied Lyssa as they walked into the parking lot of performance center. "That girl suffered at the hands of a man who claimed to love her. He gets to walk around and be put on a pedestal. I'm sure Vince's breath smells like his ball sweat." she added.

Without warning Audrey just busted out laughing causing Lyssa to raise an eye brow at her.

"What?"

Audrey just shook her head holding her hand up.

"Becareful what you say Lyssa, words like that can get you fired." Audrey said as Lyssa just remained quiet. "But I would have to agree with you on some of it. He is on a pedestal. He does deserve to have his ass handed to him. I would love to go on the road and find that sorry son of a bitch but I promised I would refrain from killing him and having you help me hide the body."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, this muse seems to be working over time with this story it seems. I only own Savannah. Lyssa and Audrey are based on two people I know. They own them. Read and enjoy. Read and review. Have a wonderful evening.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Savannah said as she looked at Matt Bloom. "You are changing up my gimmick?"

He nodded at her as he fixed his thick black rim glasses.

"Yes. I believe it would be good." Matt said looking at her. "I figured that it has been a while since we've shook up any of the women gimmicks seriously we could start with you."

She stared at him for a few seconds before just nodding.

"What do you purpose?" Savannah asked as she adjusted herself in the seat in front of him.

"For starters, your look." Sara said jumping in. "Your hair will be dyed to jet black."

She looked down at her natural blondish brown hair and raised an eye brow.

"Hear us out." Matt said holding his hand up. "We have a gimmick that I believe would suit you well."

Savannah knew that change was always ready to happen within the company. She just remained silent.

"Your fun loving girl next door will change to this gimmick of a dark woman who does not take crap off of any one." Matt said as he looked over his paperwork. "You'll go from wearing those small shorts that barely cover any of your assets to leather pants and corset top possibly depending on how you and the design team feel."

Sara could tell that Savannah was overwhelmed and not sure how to respond or react.

"How about this, you think about it and let us know." Sara said as Matt looked at her. "I know normally we don't allow for many of the wrestlers to do much of that. We can do it just this once. I know you've got a lot on your plate and you don't even seem to be mentally here at the moment."

"I will give you two days to think about it Savannah." Matt said as he slid the paperwork to her. "After those two days you do not get back to us, you will do the gimmick no questions asked."

All she did was nod before getting up leaving the two trainers alone.

"Something is up with her." Matt said as he looked towards his friend and coworker. "She is normally up for any type of thing that comes her way. She seems as if she would rather not be here at all. Can you talk with her?"

Sara smiled and nodded before following her trainee out of the office hoping to catch up with her.

"Hey Savannah!" shouted Sara causing trainee to turn and look at her. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked Savannah as Sara lead her towards her small office in the order of the building away from the training areas. "Am I in trouble already?"

Sara laughed a little bit and shook her head no.

"No I just wanted to talk with you is all." Sara said as she shut the door behind them.

Savannah quickly straighten up in her set as she watched her walk around the room to another seat.

"I will not beat around the bush Savannah." Sara said as she sat forward putting her elbows on her knees. "Do you even want to be here in this company anymore?"

"What?" Savannah said since that was the only thing that came to her mind. "Of course I do. What makes you think that I don't?"

Sara sat back in her chair and shrugged.

"I could say that since the car accident things have changed about you." Sara said as Savannah just remained quiet. "But we both know that things started to change way before that. I would give or take at least year or two. It seems as if you have lost that spark that you once had that drove you to be the best. So do you want to tell me what's up or are we going to pretend that this all about the car accident?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." replied Savannah looking at her. "I will be honest, I just have had a lot on my plate the last year or so Sara. I can't pretend that I haven't."

Sara just shook her head as she looked at her friend.

"Ah! Try again." Sara said as she crossed her arms with a blank face.

Savannah closed her eyes and sighed knowing that she could only fool so many people. It seemed that women knew each other too well. She stood up from the chair slowly and took the long sleeve shirt off leaving only her tank showing off the bruises and scares on her body. Sara sat there in silence unsure what her trainee was doing. Savannah slowly slipped the track pants down her legs showing more scares and bruises.

"I must ask you to please put your clothes on so people do not coming in and think something is going on." Sara said pointing towards the clothes that laid on the floor.

"You want to know what is going on." Savannah said holding her arms up.

Sara just watched as Savannah slowly turned around showing her back that was full of scars. Standing up slowly Sara was shocked as the image in front of her. She turned Savannah around looking at her.

"What in the hell happened?" Sara asked as she held Savannah's clothes up to her. "Those do not belong to a car accident."

Without saying any words, Savannah slipped her clothes on with tears falling. She wanted to say words but nothing was coming to her mind. Memories seemed to flood her mind instead causing the tears to fall harder.

"What happened?" Sara asked as she pulled her trainee into her arms hugging her tight.

Trying to figure out the words to say she just held onto her trainer tighter and cried harder. Sara did the only thing she could which was to remain silent and let her cry.

"He promised to love me." Savannah said just above a whisper. "He promised to never hurt me. He promised to not be like my father."

Savannah pulled away as her trainer handed her a box tissues.

"Joe did this?" asked Sara with a shock. "Does Paul and Steph know?"

All Savannah did was wipe her eyes and shook her head no.

"We have got to call them now Savannah." Sara said running over to her desk and grabbing her cell phone. "They need to know."

Savannah's eyes widen and quickly grabbed the cell phone from her hands and looking at her with a scared look in her eyes.

"NO!" shouted Savannah catching her off guard. "They are to NEVER know about this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working a lot here lately. Plus having to raise a almost two year. Sorry for the delay. I only own Savannah. Lyssa and Audrey are based on certain people and I guess they own them. Sorry for the chapter being short, it's the only way this would work. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. :)**

* * *

"So your accepting the gimmick change?" asked Lyssa as she was sewing a new design that was pitched to her by Savannah. "So you are going from say Bayley to female bad ass?" she added.

"I suppose so." replied Savannah with a shrug. "It was either accept their idea or pack up and go home."

Lyssa knew how much Savannah loved this company, she was more than willing to bend backwards if she had to. Savannah watched the seamstress do her thing in silence which was rare for Lyssa. Everyone wanted their way no matter how hard it was for her to make.

"Did they give you a new theme song?" Lyssa asked breaking the silence.

"Boss's Daughter by Pop Evil." replied Savannah as she found the song on YouTube. "I'm going to be the female Black it seems. Minus all the Gothic symbols and devil stuff."

Lyssa laughed at the comment and smiled.

"Nice." replied Lyssa as she listened to the song. "Do you think they will push you straight into the title picture?"

"I would love for them to." Savannah said as she looked at her friend. "But who knows. I could be the talk of the town then suddenly it all change when the next hot ticket gets picked out of a magazine." she added.

Laughing at the comment, Lyssa held up the leather top that was finished.

"I have to admit Ly, you are good at your job." Savannah said as she touched the skull that her friend had sewn on.

"Why thank you madam it was such a pleasure to have worked for you." Lyssa said doing a bow in front of her friend. "I must admit you are good at yours. Don't let some punk fuck it up."

Savannah looked back at her.

"Why do you always mention it?" asked Savannah. "I'm trying to forget that man every existed into this world. All Audrey and yourself do is bring it up. I know that I was beat the fuck up every day for two years."

"Sorry Savannah, I wasn't trying to make you remember anything." Lyssa said trying to defend herself. "It's just that, you always seem to let him run your life even when you aren't with him. He controlled every aspect of your life. You let him control you now."

Putting the top down, Savannah's eyes were spitting daggers at her friend.

"And how the hell is that?" Savannah asked with a hiss.

"You always want to look over your shoulder as if you are waiting for him to show up and beat your ass." Lyssa said with a sigh. "You got away from him and you are safe." she added.

Savannah went to say something but stopped as the door to the office opened up to show Audrey looking perky.

"What are you so happy about?" Savannah asked hoping that she would not feel the tension in the room.

"Oh let's just say that a little birdie told me that you are going to be having a re debut of sorts tonight.:" Audrey said with a smile. "You are going to get to show off the re-branded character that the team feels you can pull off." she added.

Savannah just smiled at thew news her friend just blurted out.

"Come on show a little bit more emotion." Audrey said touching her friends arm. "If your worried about the fans, they will remember you. I mean come on your still mentioned on the dirt sheets for heavens sakes."

"I am not worried." Savannah said with a shrug. "I'm going to see if I can find Sara and Matt. I want to get to know more about this character they think I can handle."

Without another word, Savannah walked out of the office leaving the remaining two in silence.

"If you ask me, I'm pretty sure that she is scared that he is going to show up tonight." Lyssa said without looking up from her machine. "I also believe that in a way, she still wants to be with him."

"Don't be stupid Lyssa." replied Audrey as she sat down on top of the desk beside her friend's station. "She couldn't possibly want to be with him." she added.

Lyssa turned her machine off and looked up at her friend with a serious look on her face.

"Audrey, you don't just get over someone just like that." Lyssa said as she cut some strings off of her friend's outfit. "No matter how horrible they were to you. You can't just forget EVERYTHING within a blink of an eye."

"I did." Audrey said with a shrug walking Lyssa to sigh. "What?"

Lyssa just gave her friend a smile.

"We are all not like you Audrey." replied Lyssa shaking her head. "We all can't forget about the past as easily as you did. But in your case, your boyfriend didn't beat the hell out of you. Hers beat her within an inch of her life."

"Which is why she wouldn't go back to him." Audrey said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes Lyssa held up the top she finished.

"Are you so sure about that?" Lyssa asked as she folded the garment up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working a lot here lately. Only can write at night when the family is asleep. Plus having to raise a almost two year. Sorry for the delay. I only own Savannah. Lyssa and Audrey are based on certain people and I guess they own them. Sorry for the chapter being short, it's the only way this would work. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. :)**

* * *

Savannah stood behind the curtain with butterflies in her stomach. No matter how many times she has been on the other side, she is always nerves.

"Calm down." Sara said touching her student's arm. "You'll do fine. Love the look." she added.

Savannah smiled and looked down at her attire. Her once bright and colorful outfits had been replaced with black and skulls. She loved the idea for the character once they convinced her. Lyssa walked up admiring her handy work.

"You did good." Sara said as she looked over the outfit in front of her. "Remember Savannah, the biggest part about returning, is making sure you make an impact."

She nodded as her teacher walked away. Audrey walked out with a smile.

"Are you ready to show the world your back?" asked Audrey as she crossed her arms.

"Been along time coming." Savannah said as Matt motioned for her to head towards the curtain. "See you guys in a little while." she added.

 **~*NXT*~**

"Peyton Royce has won!" Nigel said with laugh. "It's fair, mean Billie Kaye saw her partner needed some help and she stepped in like a true friend would."

The crowd booed loudly as the twosome started to stomp away on Liv Morgan one of their favorites. Within a matter of seconds the lights went out within the area causing everyone to be stunned. "Boss's Daughter by Pop Evil" hit causing the crowd to be confused who was going to be showing. A spot light hit the top of the ramp. A dark figure walked out with their face hidden beneath a hoodie and a mask covering her face.

"Who is that?" asked Tom as the crowd remained silent around.

The figure at the top of the ramp stood there still for a few seconds before cocking her head a little bit staring at the threesome in the ring. Peyton Royce and Billie Kaye both stood frozen unsure what to do. After a few seconds of stillness, the woman took off running down the ramp causing the twosome o flea from the ring.

"Whoever she is has seen enough." Percy said as the figure made sure that the two women stayed out of the ring.

Liv held her side as she stared at the women who was protector it seemed as she stood between her and the other two women. The women turned around to look at Liv who stood up slowly. She nodded at the woman as if to say thank you.

"Calm down." Nigel said as he shook his head. "Who this woman is the question everyone wants to know Tom."

Liv went to exit ring but was stopped by the figure grabbing her arm shaking her head. Before Liv could act, the figure threw her into the corner and stated throwing left and rights causing the crowd to boo louder than before. Peyton and Billie were shown smiling a little bit along with fear showing a little on their faces.

"Someone stop this mad woman." Percy said as the camera stayed focused to the scene going on before them.

Liv screamed as the unknown figure threw her into another corner causing her to bounce and hit the mat hard. The figure stalked towards Liv who was holding her back from the blow and trying to crawl away.

"Seems like this woman is after Liv with a purpose." Tom said as the crowd booed loudly.

The woman snatched Liv up by her hair causing the smaller woman to groan due to already being beat down earlier. The woman put Liv Morgan's head between her legs and motioned as if she was going to flip causing the crowd to boo even louder. Grabbing a hold of her midsection, the woman used her body weight to flip Liv's body over hitting a pile driver. The camera showed both Billie Kaye and Peyton Royce with wide eyes as the woman held Liv's motionless body in place as she started at them.

"Someone call the medics, this woman is nuts." Tom said as Nigel just laughed at the comment. "Not funny."

"Come on Tom, this is NXT where anything can and will happen." replied Nigel with a chuckle. "Liv has to get to getting beat up a lot more."

The figure in the ring pushed Liv's body away and stood up in the middle of the ring. She pointed at the twosome at the bottom of the ring and motioned for them to get in the ring. Both women shook their heads no and walked slowly up the ramp.

"At least someone is paying attention and called for help for Liv." Percy said as the camera went back to the ring to show EMTs checking on the smaller female.

The figure walked to the middle of the ring and looked around the arena and pulled her mask off only to have the hood keep her face hidden. Grabbing the bottom of the hoodie, the female pulled the it off only to still be looking down. With a twisted smile, the figure showed her face causing the crowd to go silent at their once former favorite attacked her former ally.

"OH MY GOD IT'S WILLO SHE HAS BEEN OUT FOR MONTHS!"

Willow flashed a wicked smile at the camera as the crowd booed.

"I'm BACK!" she shouted with a laugh.

The camera showed Willow looking towards the two women at the ramp with glares in her eyes as she pointed at Liv.

"That will be you VERY soon!" Willow shouted above the boos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only can write at night when the family is asleep. Plus having to raise a almost two year. I only own Savannah. Lyssa and Audrey are based on certain people and I guess they own them. Sorry for the chapter being short, it's the only way this would work. Read and Enjoy. Read and Review. :)**

* * *

"How am I exactly suppose to do that?" Audrey asked as she looked out of her window. "You are there Fergal and I'm in Florida working."

Savannah walked into her friends home and smiled as she noticed her on the phone.

"Uh Audrey, you have a package." Savannah said pointing towards the door. "I didn't think I could lift it on my own." she added.

After a few seconds she closed the phone and headed towards the door. Savannah did not bother following and sat her down stuff on the corner as her friend's screams could be heard from inside.

"Your home!" Audrey shouted as she wrapped her legs around her long time boyfriend's waist.

"Indeed I am." replied Fergal with a smile.

Savannah shook her head as she turned to see the couple walk into their home.

"Hello my darling." Fergal said as he kissed Savannah's cheek. "How is training going?"

"It's going alright." replied Savannah with a shrug. "I just remember how much I hated bring a rookie." she added.

Both of them laughed at the comment.

"It's only been a few weeks, I'm sure they will ease up before too long." Audrey said as she looked over her friend.

"One can hope." replied Savannah as she sat down in a bar stool looking at the couple in the kitchen. "I was going to see if you wanted to head over to Lyssa's house. But I can see that is not an option." she added.

Fergal looked at Audrey who was smiling brightly.

"I get the hint." Savannah said holding her hands up in the air. "Please stop undressing the Irishman with your eyes in front of me." she added.

Audrey just blushed and giggled.

"I'll check back to make sure that you two are still alive." Savannah said as she grabbed her things. "Have fun in more ways than one." she added.

"WE WILL!" shouted Audrey as her friend shut the door.

Savannah put her sunglasses over her eyes as she headed down the road. She laughed at the comment that was made as she walked out of the door.

"Hey you." Lyssa said as she opened the door to see Chris standing there with a smile. "Come on in."

She stood the side allowing him into the house.

"What brings you by on this lovely Florida afternoon?" Lyssa said as she closed the door.

Before she could reply, Chris pushed her against the wall and covered her lips with his own. After a few seconds he pulled back and Lyssa was smiling.

"Well then." Lyssa said with a smile. "Nice to see you too."

He laughed at the comment.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." replied Chris winking at her.

"I didn't say I didn't."

Lyssa laughed as she walked into the living-room shaking her head.

"I wasn't expecting anyone other maybe Savannah and Audrey to be honest." Lyssa said as she sat down on the couch.

"I could always leave." Chris said pointing towards the door with both thumbs. "But I won't."

She just shook her head as he sat down beside her.

"I wasn't going to ask you to leave." Lyssa said as she slid over onto his lap causing him to smile. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to take this up stairs."

"Why up stairs?" asked Chris with a smile. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

She nodded at the comment then quickly covered her lips with his as he put his arms around her waist. He ran his hand up her shirt and pulled it off then throwing it to the floor. His lips moved down to her neck causing her to moan and him to chuckle.

"LYSSA!" Savannah said as she opened the door. "Oh shit."

She covered her eyes quickly and started laughing really hard as she turned her back towards the couple.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Chris asked as he adjusted himself while Lyssa got her shirt on. "A little warning would be nice."

"You can look now." replied Lyssa as she stood up from his lap.

She watched as Savannah still had her hands over her eyes.

"I don't wanna mommy." Savannah said as she used her other hand to feel around the air.

Lyssa snatched her hand down causing her to winch as if she was in pain.

"Ahh my eyes." Savannah said as she acted dramatic. "They are burning, my eyes."

Chris shook his head while Lyssa sat down beside him.

"Sorry about that truly." Savannah said as she sat down in a chair. "I normally do knock just FYI." she added.

"I thought Audrey was coming with you." Lyssa said as she looked over at her friend.

"Well I believe she is currently doing the motion of the ocean." Savannah said making the sex motion with her hips.

Chris busted out laughing as Lyssa shook her head but smiled as she was happy to see a playful side of her friend to return.

"Did you break that fest up to?" Chris ask as Lyssa hit him in the stomach with her elbow. "What?"

"No I didn't" replied Savannah sticking her tongue out. "I just so happened to walk up with him surprising her being home early." she added.

Savannah stood up and smiled.

"But I can honestly see I am not wanted." Savannah said as she looked towards the door. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Awe that is not true." Chris said trying to sound true to his words but was failing. "You can stay. We can do a threesome."

Before Savannah could reply, Lyssa grabbed a pillow and slapped him hard in the face with him.

"As tempting as that offer may be, I'm going to pass." Savannah said as she grabbed her pocketbook from the coffee table. "I'll see you guys later."

Before her friend could stop her she was out the door leaving the couple alone.

"Now that she is gone." Chris said pulling Lyssa back into his lap. "Where were we?"

Lyssa giggle and kissed his lips once more.

"Alright now what to do?" Savannah said as she got into her car. "I could go shopping. Who am I kidding? I hate that."

She just shook her head as she was talking to herself. Pulling out of the driveway, she looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car that looked all to familiar to her.

"Son of a bitch." Savannah said as she hit the gas trying to get speed up in order to get away just in case it was whom she thought it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another chapter for you guys today. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I only own Savannah. I do NOT own any of the others mentioned in this chapter. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I can only write at night when the family is asleep. A two year old is hard to do anything else with. Enjoy guys..**

* * *

"FOCUS!" shouted Sara as she stood n the corner of the ring. "What is going on with your head today?" she added.

Savannah laid on the mat breathing heavy as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Come on Savannah, you can do better than this." Sara said as she walked over to the middle of the ring. "Where is your head?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." Savannah said as she slowly stood up. "I'll focus more."

Sara just stood and shook her head.

"You know what?" Sara said as she looked at her trainee. "I'm starting to think that his push that Matt and Paul want to give you might be too soon."

Savannah's eyes widen as Sara just remained serious.

"You can't let what is going on in you personal life hold you back from a career." Sara said looking around the training room. "You have a lot of promise Savannah, but I think I might need to talk with Matt and see if we hold off a bit."

Before Savannah could say anything Sara jumped out of the ring leaving her alone in the ring.

"Having some trouble today I see."

She turned around to see Tommy (Aleister Black) leaning under the ropes looking at her.

"Just a lot on my mind." Savannah said as she slid out to the ring and sat on the side of the ring as he looked at her.

"I'd ask if you'd like to talk about it, but I have a feeling you'd tell me to go fuck myself." Tommy said causing her to laugh a little. "Ah haha gotcha to laugh."

She shook her head as looked up to see Sara and Matt walking back towards her.

"Great." Savannah said as she fixed her pony tail as they inched closer.

He raised an eyebrow as the two coaches reached them.

"I see you've met Tommy." Matt said as Savannah remained silent. "Do mind letting us speak with her alone?"

"Sure no problem." Tommy said nodding. "Nice to meet ya."

He walked off leaving the threesome alone standing there in silence.

"Sara tells me that she thinks we might have jumped the gun a little bit on your return." Matt said as Savannah just sighed. "I don't want to pull this storyline that we have coming up for you Savannah. You have to get you head together. I do not know what is going on in that head of yours. But you need to figure out and fix it." he added.

"I disagree." replied Sara as she crossed her arms. "I think it needs to be pulled or given to another female star who can handle it."

Savannah stared at the two of them in disbelieve as they were arguing about if she was right for this storyline.

"What do you think Savannah?" asked Sara looking at her trainee. "Do you think you can figure out what is going on in your head long enough to handle this storyline?"

Savannah took a deep breath and jumped down from the side of the ring.

"I think the storyline can go fuck it's self." Savannah said with a hiss. "You two want to bitch about this storyline and if I'm worth the risk. I would rather just stay off scene if None of you believe I can do it."

Matt grinned at the comment.

"Do you find that amusing?" asked Sara looking up at her co-worker.

"Well I do honestly." Matt said looking down at her. "Because this woman just sealed her fate. She can get the hell out of this building now."

Before Savannah could say or do anything else Sara hand held out of her bag and looked at her.

"You fucked up something good." Sara said as she moved out of her trainee's way.

"Woaho." Tommy said walking up to the three of them. "What just happened? You two are making one of the brightest stars leave?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"She done it all on her own." Matt said looking at her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to make some phone calls to Paul to let him know about the situation."

Tommy grabbed his arm gently and shook his head.

"Come on, let's not make any phone calls just yet." Tommy said as Matt raised an eye brow. "She has a lot going on it appears. Don't fire her because of that. I've seen worse stars in this company that need to go not her."

Sara looked up at Matt with a grin.

"You want to come to her rescue, that is fine." Matt said with a nod.

"Oh I have the best idea." Sara said with a laugh. "Since you want you to come to her rescue, she is your partner now in and out of the ring."

Savannah had wide eyes and was taken back by her coaches.

"Oh no, no offense." Tommy said looking at her. "I do not do well with girl team mates."

"None taken." Savannah said as put her bag down. "I thought that I was suppose to be getting pushed for a title shot or whatever."

Matt just smiled and walked off leaving them alone with Sara.

"The plan was and still is to do that." Sara said as she crossed her arms. "But there has also been a plan to put the two of you together as a team. Why do you think we changed up EVERYTHING about your character?"

Both Tommy and Savannah were shocked to hear about this idea that was never pitched to them.

"The plan seemed to fall into place better than we expected." Sara said with a smile. "I didn't think you'd come to her rescue like this though."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Tommy said looking at her. "I'm this monster of an anti hero and she is uh what is your character again?"

Savannah just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"They changed my character to this take no bullshit for anyone, Gothic likeness, and leather wearing person." Savannah said as Sara got back into the ring. "I think I'm wanted in the ring."

"You two will be partners, I won't back down from this." Sara said looking between them. "You two will be will spending a lot of time together training, getting to know each other, and getting ready to debut as a set very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOAHOO! I'm trying to make up for the times I won't be able to. I work over nights here the last month. I hope you guys like. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. I only own Savannah. Audrey and Lyssa are based on certain people so I believe they own them. The other people mentioned within this chapter belongs to themselves of wwe. ENJOY!**

* * *

"I want to say I can't believe that she did that." Audrey said looking at Savannah. "But I can believe that."

Savannah shook her head in agreement.

"When do you start training with your new partner?" asked Lyssa as she handed Savannah a wine cooler.

"Next week." replied Savannah as she took a sip. "Per my coaches, I'm suppose to hang out with him and get to know him."

Lyssa looked over towards Audrey with a raised eye brow.

"What are they doing?" asked Lyssa as she sat down putting her feet in her pool. "Trying to place match makers? Because they don't do that any of the other stars."

"No match making happening." Savannah said as she sat the glass bottle down. "I think it's just think its they want us to appear comfortable around each other."

She sat down on the side of the pool and put her feet in while Audrey was doing laps now.

"He is actually coming over today to hang out." Savannah said causing both women to look at her. "What?"

"Are you going to be ok with that?" asked Audrey as she made her way over towards her friend. "I mean it's been a while since you've been alone with a guy."

Savannah raised an eye brow at her.

"It is not like I'm going to knock him over the head and take him up to my bedroom and tie him to the bed." Savannah said with a glare. "I have a vibrator if I need to be taken care of mother."

Both women made a face, causing Savannah to bust out laughing.

"Do you want us to be here?" asked Lyssa as she started to swim backwards.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Savannah said as she grabbed wine cooler and took a sip. "I figured that I would invite the little screw ball over and try to get to know him."

Audrey grabbed the wine cooler from Savannah and took a sip and smiled.

"From what I've heard from the guys and girls he seems to be an ok guy." Audrey said as she placed the bottle down. "I haven't heard any of the girls try to get with him yet either. Maybe you might be first."

Savannah rolled her eyes and kicked some water towards her best friend.

"I'm not looking for a man at all." Savannah said as she slipped into the pool. "I'm only trying to focus on my career."

"You need to get laid is what you need." Audrey said pointing at her. "You've been very moody."

Before Audrey could react, Savannah jumped on top her pushing her under the water. Lyssa busted out laughing only to scream as Savannah grabbed her legs pulling her under as well.

"I am going to kill you." Audrey said as she came up from the water.

"You got to beat me to that." Lyssa said as she started towards Savannah.

Savannah let out a scream and jumped out of the pool almost getting pulled back in by Audrey. Both women were soon out of the pool and chasing her into the house. Her cat Harley already ran to another room to hide due to the noise.

"I am going to kick your ass Savannah." Audrey said as she ran around the kitchen slipping and sliding due to the pool water.

"Got to catch me first." shouted Savannah from another room.

Lyssa saw Savannah in the small hallway leading to the front door and slipped and fell busting her butt on the floor causing to turn around and laugh.

"Keep laughing, I'm gonna going to yea.." Lyssa said as she tried to jump up only to keep falling to due the water on the floor.

"I've got her." shouted Audrey coming from around the corner close to Lyssa.

Savannah let out a small yelp and opened the door only to run right into a hard chest sending her falling to the floor behind her.

"Hello to you too." Tommy said looking down at the woman in front of her. "I tried to call you to tell you I was running a bit behind but you never answered."

Before she could reply, she was pulled up by Tommy while Audrey busted her butt trying to reach the two of them.

"Hold her for us." Lyssa shouted from inside the house. "She needs to be thrown into the pool."

Savannah flashed him a smile and hugged him causing his clothes to get wet.

"If your my partner, your suppose to save me." Savannah said with a goofy smile. "So save me."

He looked towards the other two women in her home and put his bag down just on the inside of the door. Tommy pushed the smaller woman behind him as if he was protecting her.

"Seriously?" Audrey asked as she rubbed her butt. "Your hiding behind him? Some tough girl you are." she added.

Savannah just smiled bright over his shoulder and waved at her. Without warning, he turned around and grabbed her bridal style and ran past Audrey who squealed in delight as he almost fell but caught them both and ran past Lyssa through the living-room and out the sliding doors.

"DONT DO IT!" shouted Savannah with a laugh.

"Sorry darling, but if you do the crime you do the time." Tommy said as he threw her body towards the pool.

Savannah let out a laugh as she held onto her captor causing both of them to go into the pool.


End file.
